


Betwixt Dreams and Reality

by lpmc94



Series: Gale's Escapades [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale Trevelyan experiences a most exciting dream. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. SO MUCH PORN.

     Gale woke to the most pleasant sight. He had stepped out of his tent, still rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He caught sight of Solas rising out of the water, his long pale body soaking wet. And nude. Small streams of water slithered down a lithe, hairless body of lean muscle, framing a thin, long cock that hung above a set of heavy balls. Solas lit a fireball in his hand and allowed the heat to dry off his wet body. Gale could do naught but stare at the beautiful creature.   

     Solas looked up at Gale, violet eyes twinkling, mouth quirked in a smirking manner. The elf sinuously walked to the flustered and drooling Gale, drawing attention to his hips and rather muscled buttocks, aching to be grabbed by Gale’s hand. Solas stopped just before Gale, letting the human feel his warmth. As if reading his mind, Solas silently reached and grabbed Gale palms before slowly placing them on the elf’s ass, effectively bringing the two together. Gale, still much larger than Solas, found himself looking down, utterly captivated by amethyst eyes. Solas began to grind his body, and his long meat, into Gale’s body, causing the human to groan in sudden pleasure. Gale instinctively clenched the buttocks of the man before him, feeling delicious muscle throbbing underneath his fingers. As Solas rolled his hips, Gale moved his own hips in time with the motion, letting the other man know that he was definitely interested.    

     The human lifted the smaller elf up and Solas immediately locked his legs around his friend’s waist, immediately raising his head to gift Gale’s mouth with a ferociously ravenous kiss. As the two kissed hungrily, Gale walked them both back to his tent, only stopping to shut the open flap. He threw Solas down on the bedroll, quickly shedding his clothes before pouncing on the lusty elf. Gale nipped and bit all over Solas’s neck, letting his blond beard scrape pleasantly over the elf’s body. Gale took several moments to visit pleasure upon Solas’ chest. His mouth descended on pert nipples, sucking before biting gently, causing the elf to moan in gratuitous pleasure. The human’s mouth continued down, laving a loose set of abdominals with his tongue, before reaching the elf’s hips and his prize.  

     Gale let his long tongue taste the elf before him, before diving down and swallowing him to the root. As Solas bucked up into the man’s mouth and yelled in ecstasy, Gale was forced to use his large hands to hold down his friend’s hips, which had begun to move enthusiastically. The human bobbed up and down slowly, savoring the essence of the man he was pleasuring. Solas looked down and his gaze was met with orbs of deepest cerulean. Gale winked at him before returning to his task, leaving the elf in a state of perpetual ecstasy.     

     It was not long before the elf let loose with a loud yell, filling Gale’s mouth with his reward. Now satisfied, the elf brought Gale up and smothered him in rough nips and kisses, before proceeding to return the favor. He slithered his way down the human’s large body, making sure to pay homage to the warrior’s massive pecs as well as the set of steel abdominal muscles that graced his stomach. When Solas finally reached the end of his long journey, he was met with a monster of legendary proportions. He looked up to find Gale smirking down at him. Feeling a smile of his own slide across his face, the elf took the plunge and began to bob up and down on the enormous piece of meat, Gale’s screams of pleasure a beautiful melody to his ears.    

     Gale reached and held Solas’s head down as the elf pleasured him, mind in a state of joy. After a while, Gale began to buck more frantically, satisfaction coming soon. With a yell, he closed his eyes and everything shifted. Slipping out of the powerful dream…

    …he released himself into Dorian’s mouth, letting out a lusty roar of satisfaction. His lover, Dorian, had woken up Gale in his favorite way. Breathing hard, Gale brought Dorian up for a wet morning kiss, whilst he still blinked away the sleep from his eyes, as well as the memory of that powerful dream. As Dorian climbed up Gale’s body, the magister’s buttocks clenched around the large slab of meat, causing it to grow in excitement. Gale let out a quick laugh, before demonstrating to the magister his love in the best way he knew how.

    And if Dorian walked oddly for the next few days, nobody noticed. Except for Varric, who added it to his friend fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I feel like I need to be hosed down with holy water after writing this.


End file.
